South Devon Railway
The South Devon Railway is a heritage railway from Totnes to Buckfastleigh in Devon. Mostly running alongside the River Dart, it was initially known as the Dart Valley Railway. The railway is now operated by the South Devon Railway Trust, a registered charity. The Railway's headquarters and museum are located at Buckfastleigh railway station. History Originally proposed as a railway linking Newton Abbott to Ashburton, a 10.5mile scheme engineered by Isambard Kingdom Brunel received Parliamentary approval and Royal Assent in 1848. However, with the economy in recession the scheme failed to find sufficient backing. After the Parliamentary approval of construction of the South Devon Railway Company running from Exeter to Plymouth, a new branch line scheme was proposed to junction with the SDR at Totnes and then branch to Ashburton, running alongside the River Dart. Opened as a broad gauge line on 1st May 1872 as the Buckfastleigh, Totnes and South Devon Railway, the railway did however run all the way to Ashburton. Operated from the outset by the SDR, who leased the line from the owning company, throughout its ownership by the SDR, GWR and later nationalised under British Railways, the branch line never made a profit. Takings rapidly declined post-WW2, with the last passenger train running on 3 November 1958, whilst freight continued until 7 September 1962. Preservation Having secured [[GWR 4500 Class|GWR 4500 Class Small Prairie Tank]] No.4555 for £750 from BR, Patrick Whitehouse and fellow "Birmingham Railway Mafia" member Pat Garland were looking to secure a GWR style branch line on which to run the locomotive. Both had been involved in the world's first ever heritage railway at the Talyllyn Railway, and so were seeking a complete and in-place railway. In partnership with fellow Talyllyn veteran Bill Faulkner and other local businessman,The Railway Preservation Revolution: A History of Britain's Heritage Railways By Jonathan Brown having originally focused on the already closed GWR Kingswear branch, with track already being removed there they then focused on the Buckfastleigh to Ashburton branch. Their business plan was to launch and operate a profitable summer-season tourist railway, focused on the many summer visitors who choose to holiday in South Devon. Forming the Dart Valley Light Railway Company Ltd, it took ownership of the branch line in October 1965, and was granted a light railway order to operate in 1966. However, the Ministry for Transport insisted that the railway assist in improvements to the A38 road, and it was not until 1969 that an agreement was made to operate from Totnes to Buckfastleigh, with the section beyond to Ashburton and its unique remaining Brunel-style station lost to dual carriageway improvements to the A38 trunk road. The final severing of the line took place in 1971. The first passenger train ran on 5 April 1969, with Dr Richard Beeching performing the official opening ceremony on 21 May 1969. Operated from the outset - as had the Talyllyn and the Ffestiniog Railway - as a commercial railway, in the first year the Dart Valley carried 60,000 passengers at a profit. In 1971, the company was offered the opportunity to purchase from BR the freehold of the GWR Kingswear Branch, running from Paignton to Kingswear, and hence by ferry to Dartmouth. To complete the purchase, in 1972 the original preservation company became the "Dart Valley Railway Company plc" (DVR), although it was not listed on the London Stock Exchange. South Devon Railway Trust In 1989, the DVR plc publicly announced that the Totnes to Buckfastleigh line was uneconomic, and had hence decided to find another operator or close it. In response, the volunteers who assisted in running the line proposed to take over operations. As the articles of association of the resident GWR 4900 Class [[GWR 4900 Class 4920 Dumbleton Hall|No. 4920 Dumbleton Hall]] charity allowed it to operate a railway, the joint-team proposed using that charity as its commercial vehicle to take over the line. Renamed the "South Devon Railway Trust", the railway was renamed the South Devon Railway, and the volunteer supporting body renamed the South Devon Railway Association. The Trust took over the running of the line on 1 January 1991, with the first train running on 29 March 1991. The Trust subsequently bought the freehold of the line from DVR plc on 8 February 2010. The South Devon Railway was named the Heritage Railway of the Year in 2007. Accidents and incidents A child almost fell from a carriage on 22 June 2017, whilst the train was in motion between Totnes Riverside and Buckfastleigh, due to the floor in the toilet, which he intended to use, being missing following repairs. The Rail Accident Investigation Branch is investigating what it calls a "dangerous occurrence". Route The line is 6 miles and 51 chains long (10.7 km). It stretches from to . is the only intermediate station on the line which is served by all trains; however, is a short distance to the east of Staverton and is served by occasional special trains. Just north of Staverton is a signal box known as Bishops Bridge where there is the only passing loop on the line. For most of its route, the line runs to the east or north of the River Dart. This means that the river views are best seen to the left of the train when facing Buckfastleigh and to the right of the train when facing Totnes. Services Trains on the South Devon Railway operate daily from late March to the end of October. On most days, a single train set operates, providing four journeys a day in each direction. On busy days (most of the school holidays), two train sets operate, providing more journeys. Other services include evening Dining trains, fish 'n' chip trains and Santa by Steam trains. The railway also runs full-day, footplate experience courses throughout the year for both steam and diesel. Filming location The railway has been used as a filming location for period films and television programmes. It featured in early scenes of the BBC's 2015 mini-series And Then There Were None. Rolling stock 5786 at ]] The rolling stock preserved on the line include many examples of steam locomotives typical of the Great Western Railway types that would have once worked on it, such as GWR 1400 Class number 1420. There are also other types of steam locomotives and a number of diesel locomotives. As well as those used in service, there are a number that are undergoing overhaul or restoration, or are displayed in non-working condition. The most significant one of these is Tiny, a South Devon Railway 0-4-0vb shunting locomotive on display in the museum at Buckfastleigh station. This is the only original broad gauge locomotive still in existence in the United Kingdom. There are a number of historic coaches in use, including two Great Western Railway "Super Saloons", some coaches once used in the Royal Train, and three auto coaches that were used on small branch lines such as this. References External links * South Devon Railway * South Devon Diesel Traction * Devon Diesel Society Category:Heritage railways in Devon Category:Standard gauge railways in England Category:Places